Torchwood (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Torchwood (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Torchwood |strength = 0 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Tree Plant |ability = Peas behind this get +2 |flavor text = "Feel the burn, I COMMAND YOU!"|trait = Team-up}} Torchwood is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 3 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability gives any plant played behind it +2 . In the boss battle of the mission Battle at the BBQ, Green Shadow starts with a Torchwood on the third lane. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Tree Plant *'Trait:' Team-up *'Ability: '''Peas behind this get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description ''"Feel the burn, I COMMAND YOU!" Strategies With This plant is very useful for giving peas an extra strength, but only when the pea plant is behind it. Even better, Torchwood itself is part of the Mega-Grow class, so you can also try boosting it with Fertilize or Embiggen, though the latter can only be used by Green Shadow and Captain Combustible. As said by the tutorial of the game, behind a Torchwood is a good strategy, as the Repeater is able to do a lot of damage to a zombie or a zombie hero with a total of 8 damage. Other pea plants can substitute and even replace the Repeater, for example, the Skyshooter, the or the . Additionally, Torchwood can be used as a cheap wall due to its relatively high durability for cost. Usually, the Torchwood will survive and then the player could plant a pea plant for more damage. Black-Eyed Pea can become a very big threat with Torchwood, as it will limit the zombie hero for trick usage, as well as getting a very powerful plant early in the match. Unlike the main series games, Torchwood can boost 's attack without thawing its ice pea and protect it, making it more powerful. It can also be used to tank some hits, as 3 health is considerably a lot on the 1st turn. For a simple early-game deck, Torchwood is a great plant to have a few of in a deck, along with many pea plants. If you have not many good plants (like early in the game or if you have used all cards in the deck), you can use boosting tricks on a Torchwood as a last resort. Against Because of its health, Torchwood can be difficult to dispose of until later into the game. Tricks such as Nibble, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science can be used to attack the plant protected by Torchwood, or the Torchwood itself can be destroyed by tricks like Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. If the player is Electric Boogaloo or Professor Brainstorm, they can use Electrobolt against this. Another strategy is to allow Torchwood to live and boost the pea plant's attack, making the pea plant vulnerable to Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. Additionally, you can simply move the pea plant using Sumo Wrestler or Terrify into another lane, leaving them vulnerable to attack while losing the boost they gained from Torchwood. Moving this under a pea will greatly help you too, as it can not boost the pea. Gallery Torchwood_stats.png|Torchwood's statistics Torchwood_card.png|Card Torchattack.png|Torchwood attacking Torchded.png|Torchwood destroyed FrozenTorchwoodPvZH.jpg|Torchwood frozen 65BlackPea.png|Torchwood in front of Black-Eyed Pea Double_Torchwoods.jpeg|Two Torchwoods on the same lane IMG_2875.png| being used on Torchwood TerrifyT.png|Terrify being used on Torchwood Torchwood29.PNG|Torchwood as the profile picture for a rank 29 player TorchwoodCardImage.png|Torchwood's card image Old Torchwood PvZH Description.png|Torchwood's statistics TorchwoodH packet.png|Card Player_receiving_the_Torchwood.jpeg|The player receiving the Torchwood after completing a level Choice_between_Cattail_and_Torchwood.jpeg|The player having the choice between Torchwood and as a prize after completing a level Torchwood as Rank 29.png|Torchwood as a profile picture for a Rank 29 player TwoOPSTorchwoodonSameLane.jpg|Two 4 /7 Torchwoods in the same lane. Trivia *It is the first synergy card with its ability related to a tribe it does not belong to, the second being Gargologist. *It is the only basic card in the game. *It is one of the three tree cards in the game, the others being Poison Oak and Blazing Bark. **It and Blazing Bark are the only tree cards in the Mega-Grow class. *When it is destroyed, it seems to combust into ashes. Category:Team-Up plants Category:Tree cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fire plants